The Love Triangle Feud
by Salomea Kraus
Summary: Neal returns from the dead after all has returned to normal. When he finds Emma with Hook, jealousy is sparked and a feud between the boys begins. Both men will fight for her and try to win her over for themselves. Who will win and exactly who brought Neal back to life? Rated M for possible Adult Themes later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my darlings! This is my first story on this website;however, it is not my first time writing! I hope to be able to entertain you with my tales! Feel free to critique and comment on each chapter. I hope to have quite a few chapters. **

_Neal finds his way back from death. Rumpelstiltskin found a loop hole- as he always does- and bought back his son's soul (you'll find that out later). Now, Baelifire has returned to StoryBrooke to become reunited with his family: Emma and their son Henry. When he finally finds her, she sits with the notorious Captain Hook, their lips locked together in a fiery kiss._

Heart racing, blood pounding and chest heaving, he was alive. Neal clutched his shirt, clawing at the skin underneath which concealed the organ responsible for his current predicament. How was this possible, why was he alive? Pupils expanded with sudden life, scanning their surroundings for a source of humanity. Had Emma brought him back, was she strong enough to do such a thing? Slowly, Neal rotated to his right side and, with the help of his right arm, slid his feet beneath his newly awakened body. Expecting to see tombstones or signs of a burial sight seemed to be farfetched as he stood beneath oak trees which drooled on him from an afternoon sprinkle. Town was not far from here. It was but a five minute walk.

The stroll allowed Baelifire to think back and reflect on what could have happened. His father would have given anything for his son-his life perhaps. Magic had always been a scapegoat for Rumple and was the obvious reason that Neal was standing, walking and living. In secret, the man found himself praying that his father had not given his life for his son. If he had, Neal would surely regret ever having a grudge against him as well as calling him a coward.

Happiness seemed to be the tone of the evening. Laughter and cheering was heard from Granny's Diner and you could tell that some of the dwarfs had been drinking. Joyfully, they greeted him without a second thought-too intoxicated to realize the severity of the situation. Neal couldn't help but chuckle at their stumbled movements and mumbling as they grunted and giggled at one another. It wasn't until his eyes found Emma that Neal stopped cracking up.

How he had seen her was not what he had planned. In his mind, she would have rushed to him after sitting alone, crying over his death; however, that wasn't Emma. Grieving in public was not on her to-do list and clearly was not an option in the present. She could not have known he was there, her eyes closed, back slightly turned to him and her lips locked with those of a pirate. Notorious Killian Jones had his hand entangled in her wavy blonde curls, his face focused in success-for he had won her over- and his hook gently snared on her elbow, holding her where she was.

The kiss was not what had thrown Neal for a spin, it was that she was kissing him back.

The two sucked at each others faces until one came up to breath-Emma. A smile briefly spread across her face until a realization that they were not along crawled into her mind. The blonde shot a look towards her undead lover, a puzzled and sorrowful look enveloping her features.

"Neal?" Her voice was quiet, puzzled and mournful. "Is that you, how are you..?"

She was unable to make the sentence come to a conclusion before she arose from her seat and made her way towards him. Neal found himself perfectly still while her hand cupped his cheek, reassuring herself that he was in fact real. Movement to the left was picked up as Hook stood from his seat, watching Emma for a while before glancing to Neal's eyes which were watching the shady pirate.

"I thought you were gone, you died in my arms," she paused, "how are you here?"

"I don't know, I woke up in the forest. Where is my father?"

Emma paused and turned to sneak a peek at Jones-who now looked down at his hand which stroked the silver hook.

"I-I think he's at a wedding..."

The response from the mother of his child surely shocked him. His father, Rumpelstiltskin, was getting married. To Belle, he presumed. She would make a good wife;however, he had trouble accepting that his father could happily be with someone once more. The life with Milah had torn his father apart. All Rumple had wanted was to return home to his wife instead of dying in the war. Neal's mother, Milah, horridly went with Captain Killian Jones-her true love. The same woman-thief had just been kissing Emma-taking her heart for one of his collection.

"I see that you two have become friends."

Neal soon realized that his tone was not the best to shoot at Emma the moment he came back from the dead. Looking back to Emma, he found that she was at a loss for words. Her mouth hung open slowly and her eyes began to blink rapidly.

"Mate, I didn't mean to-"

"Yes you did."

Silence took over the scene as Neal and Hook entangled one another in a stare. It may have continued if Emma didn't speak next,

"Well, I think I'll go check on Henry."

After she abandoned the two men, Neal stalked towards Jones, giving him a slight glare.

"I just died. Emma was vulnerable and you swooped in to save her, right?"

Hook seemed tongue-tied as he looked away from Neal. Guilt was written over his face. Baelifire new that he shouldn't be angry with the pirate, he was happy with Emma and she with him. If he hadn't come back, they surely would have become a couple as well as a family for Henry. Moreover, he knew that Emma would not have allowed the pirate in after Neal died if she hadn't wanted him. She would not have allowed the kiss to take place if she had not desired it.

"Well, don't think I won't fight for her, Killian. She has always been _my_ girl, not yours."

"Let the best man win, I suppose."

His response shocked Neal, leaving him speechless as he walked away from the pirate, on his way to find his father and his new spouse, Belle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much with the reviews! I love hearing that this story is engaging for you! I have been asked about the ending numerous times and the truth is: I haven't figured that much out yet! Even if I had, I would probably make you wait until the end to find for yourselves.**

**This chapter will probably be most pleasing to those who support Captain Swan. In this chapter, Neal may not appear to be nice nor happy;however, I have designed him that way to show you that jealousy can change anyone.**

**Now, to those who like Swanfire, don't fret. I promise that your time will come!**

_The night has come and gone, Neal rented a hotel room in order to give his father and Belle some time alone as newlyweds! Rumpelstiltskin is still unaware of the presence of his son in the town. All those who were not drunk the night before are aware of Neal's return and are trying to find out who brought him back._

The buzzing sound of an alarm clock broke through the still silence of the room, breaking through the dreamless slumber of the undead man. Neal did not bother with the alarm clock as he dressed and exited the room to leave for Granny's. The street held no cars or pedestrians while he strolled through, causing the bell to ring as he stepped through the threshold of the diner. As usual, Ruby was grooming her nails and hair instead of preforming her duties as waitress. No matter, he was used to seating himself anyhow. It was only until Granny stepped through the beaded curtain that a conversation was started.

"Ruby, I have told you a thousand times to stop that and do that job I pay you to do!" She paused her scowling to look at her new customer, "Coffee, Neal?"

Baelifire offered nothing but a nod and a gentle smile. So far, Granny had been the only person not to poke at him and ask him how it felt or how he came back. The woman sugar coated nothing-which was fine with him-and she did not appreciate gossip. The combination resulted in a woman who knew boundaries and understood the peace that truth and honesty held.

The shrill tune of the bell played again as another paying customer arrived-Emma. Without hesitation, she sat down across from Neal and leaned her arms against the counter top.

"Did you have a nice night with lover boy?"

As soon as the question left his mouth, Neal regretted ever saying the words. He saw the woman's face contort with both anger and a type of confusion.

"God, Neal. It's nice to see you too."

Her arms lifted from their position and threw themselves into the air in sync with her words. He was stupid to think that his question would have gotten him farther than that. Emma wasn't stupid enough to lay in bed with a pirate right after the death of her son's father. His sarcastic inquiry was fueled by jealousy-surprisingly enough-and a sense of hatred for Hook intervening as soon as he had.

"I'm sorry, that was stupid to say. How is Henry?"

"He wants to see you."

"When can I see him?"

"I haven't decided yet."

Her answer drew a silence from their conversation. She hadn't decided yet, what was that supposed to mean? He had just come back and wanted to see his son. Neal hadn't thought that was much to ask for.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"I mean, you and Killian almost dueled, or whatever, last night. How can I expect that you won't do that when you're with Henry and he's there?"

Neal found himself with a gaping mouth and a fixed stare. She didn't call him 'Hook'. Why hadn't she called him 'Hook'? Emma referred to him as Killian. First name. It was worse than he thought.

As if a cue was sent, the notorious pirate stepped into the restaurant-instantly finding Emma, of course. An argument was brewing as his rear found its way next to Emma's. Promptly, he planted a kiss on her cheek, glancing towards Neal while doing so. The look made his blood boil. It was not too long later that he stood and walked away, leaving the pirate and Emma alone at the booth.

"How'd you sleep, Love?"

"As well as I could have knowing Neal is back."

"Are you in need of my aid?"

"No, I can deal with it." Emma paused, "I've got to get back to Henry."

Whilst she stepped to leave, Hook stood, grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, anchoring her to him as he planted a kiss on her pale pink lips. To his surprise, he felt her kiss back slightly before pulling away-sparing him not another glance- and left through the door.

**Sorry my darlings! I know this chapter is a bit short. I figured I would update it so you wouldn't lose interest. Please leave reviews, I love hearing from you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright darlings, I am finally completely free to write this! I will be able to update this more often and will hopefully be able to make each chapter longer. As promised, this chapter will be a teaser for those who support SwanFire. **

**I have a little announcement, there is a poll on my profile to decide what ending you would prefer. Please vote for which one you would like;there is also a choice for differing endings that contain Swanfire and Captain Swan. Now, without further distraction, enjoy!**

_**In continuation of the previous chapter...**_

Neal couldn't believe that Emma had denied him the visitation rights to his own god damn son. Anger and frustration pumped his legs faster- nearly running down the street. He strode towards the one place he knew he could gain refuge and sanity. The door opened with a short lived squeak and his father looked up from a piece of old fashioned jewelry. Silence was an element Neal had grown accustomed to and welcomed as Rumple's face contorted with too many emotions to list.

"B-Bae? H- How are you...?"

Before he could gain courage to finish the question, Baelifire walked around the counter and pulled his father into a warm embrace. The sound of Gold's sobs were dulled by the clothes around Neal's shoulder. The hug lasted longer than it should have;however, Belle was not present to end it nor was his father willing to let go for a long while. When they did break the contact, Rumple held tight to his sons shoulders.

"Papa, did you bring me back?"

"Did I- no... how could I- I don;t know how to-"

"Are you sure? You haven't been messing with magic? 

"No, I haven't used magic in weeks. Belle has been my whole world since you died. She made me promise to refrain from using any magic."

Neal sighed, sitting in a Victorian chair that had been fixed up to look as it had years ago. He wanted Emma, she didn't belong with Hook. A few moments of silence passed by when the door opened again and Belle walked in. Deciding to give the newlyweds some time together, he chose to go and attempt to find his son. The first location which came to mind was the home of Mary Margaret and David.

Upon arriving, Snow opened the door with her usually cheery smile. Inside, he could hear Henry playing with a babe whom had apparently been named after him. While Snow attempted to start a conversation, he pushed past her and locked his gaze to Henry.

"Come on Henry, we're leaving."

"Neal! I heard you came back!"

The boy stood from the baby seat and ran to hug his father before being rushed out past Mary Margaret. All the while, she questioned on what was wrong and if Emma had sent him. Without answering any of the inquiries, Neal rushed Henry out the door and down the street. Not a word was exchanged as he took him to the apartment he used to rent.

"Um... Neal? Does mom know I'm here?"

He found himself hesitating a moment before looking at the boy,

"Of course she does."

He turned on the TV for Henry and went into the kitchen to muster up some food for the two of them. Eventually, he gave up and ordered pizza to be delivered. When he opened the door after hearing a knock, he saw Emma-unimpressed- with a pizza in hand.

"Let's go, Henry. I think you've spent enough time with your father."

"Emma, I just wanted to see him. Can we talk about this? Over pizza?"

After she had agreed, they ate and spoke about conditions on which Neal could see his son. Swan finally let up and gave permission for Henry to stay the night with his father and would be there to pick him up in the morning. Henry's begging had worked and sent him happily to his room to change and prepare for bed. Meanwhile, Emma and Neal stood side by side washing and drying the dishes.

When all was clean, she sighed, wiped her hands on her jeans and continued back to the living room. He couldn't decided whether to go sit with her or keep his distance;therefore, he didn't move from his current position. Leaning against the counter, he watched her every move. She was still as beautiful as when he first met her-stealing his stolen car.

The stillness would have drawn out further if she hadn't spoke.

"Well, I should get going. I'll be here in the morning to pick him up. Make sure he has eaten, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, showered and ready for school. Okay?"

Her rushed goodbye pried him from the counter to grab her wrist before she walked out. Emma snapped her head back to half glare at him;however, she did not try to pull her hand away.

"Emma, I just-"

Neal's sentence was left unfinished as she pressed her lips against his. Though in complete shock, he found himself draping his free hand over her neck and drawing her closer. To his surprise, she continued to kiss him-with more than just lips. The last time he remembered kissing her like this, they had decided to make Tallahassee their home. That was the night Henry was conceived and it was the night before he was visited by August to tell him that he needed to let her go.

He was unsure on how long the connection lasted before she pulled away and closed the door tight behind her.

**Sorry about the "rushed" feeling in this chapter. I had a very limited time to write this and wanted to make sure I got the kiss in there.**

**Please continue to review and make sure to vote on the ending you want to read!**


End file.
